


Kiss of Poison

by Serpentress



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, On Hiatus, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentress/pseuds/Serpentress
Summary: Diana is given like a lamb to slaughter to the infamous Doctor Poison in exchange for sparing her people. Diana never planned on falling love, but something about Isabel is just too tempting to resist.





	Kiss of Poison

Diana did not cry when she was born; she screamed. Her wail met the ears of every person in the whole village, causing them to go deaf with pain. This child would not be allowed to live; she was a precious sacrifice. Her people were allowed to flourish, but only on the condition that they would hand over the Queen’s first born child.

Hippolyta nuzzled her child, whimpering at the thought of losing her. Diana would not have to leave until her twentieth birthday but a few years were nothing to an Amazon.

Antiope stroked her sister’s hair, sighing softly as she wiped the sweat away. “Love her, my dear, but do not forget to make her _strong_.”

What grief the new Mother’s face showed at her sister’s words! Hippolyta held the child up to the light with trembling arms, allowing her to taste the sun for the very first time.

“She will be beautiful,” the Queen whispered.

* * *

 

Diana grew into a strong little girl. She was spoiled by her fellow Amazon’s, given all the loveliest treats and there was always a new toy waiting on her bed when she came home from training with her Aunt.

At first the child did not understand why they all treated her like she was made of glass; as she grew, Diana began to realize. The great castle casting a shadow over all of them seemed to call out to her.

She grew into a beautiful young woman just as her mother had anticipated. Her twentieth birthday was met with too many kisses to count and even more tears. Even the great Antiope wept at the sight of her niece grown.

“Do not cry, aunt,” Diana murmured, wiping her tears away with a quick kiss. “I will survive.” She leaned back into place on her saddle, patting her Aunt’s horse before trotting ahead.

Queen Hippolyta glanced back, her face seemingly made of stone. Her back was straight and she turned her horse with an expert hand. “We are almost there.”

Yes, the castle was near. The thorns around the entrance choked the other plants, destroying any hope of flowers. Standing on the path that led up to the door, a woman stood in a trim suit. Her hair was tied up and she had a mask covering half of her mouth. Doctor Poison.

Diana hesitated before leaping off her horse. She bowed her head once, and the Doctor smirked. She put her hand on the small of Diana’s back, turned her towards the place she would spend the rest of her days.

“Welcome to _hell,”_ The woman hissed, and pushed her forward with a cruel shove. Once they were gone, Hippolyta fell from her horse in a faint, tears trickling down her cheek as it fell against the dirt.

“My poor baby,” She whispered as her sister hastened to assist the Queen. _“What have I done?”_


End file.
